1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for delivering a confidential e-mail. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for delivering a confidential e-mail in a specific local network area.
2. Description of Related Art
Information security is becoming increasingly important. According to the Forrester Research 2005, 25% of employees outgoing e-mails carry confidential messages of their companies, and 35% of companies doubt if their employees emails contain confidential messages. Therefore, companies should govern outgoing e-mails more carefully.
Additionally, the employees can let out confidential messages easier by sending an e-mail with an attached file which contain business secrets. If such e-mails are intercepted on purpose, the situation might get worse.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for a new delivery method, which ensures the security of the confidential message carried by e-mails with attached files.